1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supplying apparatus and a fusing apparatus, which operate by using an alternating current power and a direct current.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generation of electric power from sunlight is generalized at home, studies to commercialize a direct current (DC) voltage transmission are being performed. According to supply of solar cells, a DC voltage of 60 V or below is supplied at home. However, since electronic devices used at home only include an alternating current (AC) power input terminal to which an AC voltage is input, the electronic devices cannot receive DC voltage. A switching mode power supplying apparatus of an image forming apparatus that mainly uses a low DC voltage requires a method of receiving a DC voltage and operating with the received DC voltage. In case of a fusing apparatus installed inside the image forming apparatus, since a heating element of the fusing apparatus is heated only by using an AC voltage, a large amount of power may be consumed to initially increase the temperature of the fusing apparatus, and a flicker phenomenon may occur accordingly. Thus, a method of preventing the flicker phenomenon from occurring is required.